


It's Not What You Think It Means (Olicity Vacation Drabbles)

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of olicity vacation one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver Fixes Felicity's Plumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel room they're staying in as plumbing issues and is driving Felicity crazy so Oliver decides to fix it himself

“Exactly when does a billionaire playboy learn how to fix plumbing?” Felicity asked as Oliver, half hidden beneath the bathroom sink, did something mysterious with a set of tools he’d stolen from the hotel.

It had been leaking since yesterday and the hotel kept promising they’d send someone up to fix up but eventually Oliver had grumbled about fixing it himself and if during the process of laying on the ground his shirt had ridden up–well, it was her right as girlfriend to appreciate it, wasn’t it?

She took another sip of her wine.

“I was gone for five years if you remember,” came his muffled reply.

“Yeah, but when exactly did you need to learn the finer point of plumbing on Lian Yu? Or Hong Kong? Or Russia, or Mars.”

He huffed out a laugh, he wasn’t very good at out right laughing yet, but she was working on it.

“I never went to Mars.”

“Mhm,” she replied, hoping she sounded unconvinced. “Sure you didn’t. What exactly are you doing anyway?”

“Replacing a seal.”

“And the reason you’re doing it at,” she leaned back to see the Required Hotel Alarm Clock on the bedside. “Two in the morning is because?”

“It’s the only time the hotel would agree to turn the water off.”

“Ah.” Felicity got up and set her glass next to the tv on the dresser and laid down next to Oliver on the cold tile. He turned to look at her, no make-up, hair up in a messy bun, and grinned at her.

 _Frick._ These butterflies are supposed to die off eventually, aren’t they? She was pretty sure butterflies had a short life span. She’d Google it later.

“Are you going to help?”

“No, I’m going to ask a ton of really obnoxious questions and hand you tools while appreciating the scenery.”

“Works for me,” he shrugged. “Do you actually know the name of any of these tools?”

She followed the wave of his hand and studied the collection of metal and plastic carefully. “Probably some of them. Mom used to fix our plumbing sometimes, if you can believe it. You haven’t seen everything till you’ve seen a blonde in a cocktail dress and high heels under a sink with a wrench.”

Next to her Oliver stopped and very slowly set his tool down and turned to look at her. “You know, I haven’t seen everything. Maybe you’ll want to demonstrate some time.”

Felicity started laughing, nearly hitting her head on the bottom of the sink. “Okay, yeah. I’ll see what I can do about that, but this is my fantasy playing out right now so you have to wait.”

“Yours, huh?” he asked as he resumed replacing the seal on the pipe.

“I wasn’t aware of it when you started, but apparently it is.” She turned on her side with her phone her hand  _(she couldn’t leave it in the other room, what if someone called? what if something happened back home?)_.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a picture to send to Thea, I’m betting she doesn’t know about this particular talent of yours either.”

He didn’t look at the camera, another thing she was getting him used to was getting his picture taken by someone who wasn’t paparazzi, but he did smile. “Probably not.”

“There, all sent.” She set her phone down on the ground next to her and shifted closer to him as he turned to look at her.

“I love you.”

She grinned, nope butterflies still not dead, and leaned forward to give him a playful, friendly kiss to suit her mood. “I love you too. Now, what do we to next fix the seal?”

“ _We_ hand me the package that says ‘seal.’”

“Fascinating.”


	2. Felicity Helps Oliver With His Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a splinter and Felicity can't believe he's been shot and is making a fuss over a tiny piece of wood (oliver doesn't think it's that small)

“I think you’ve been away from arrow-ing for too long if you’re making this much fuss over a splinter.”

“This is not a splinter, Felicity. It’s a branch.”

Oliver was leaning against the hood of the car as the sun beat down on them from above the Pacific Ocean while Felicity stood between his legs to get a better angle on the splinter she still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get embedded in the palm of his hand.

“I’m just saying, I’ve stitched up worse than this and you didn’t say a thing.” She pushed up her glasses, made a mental note to get her contacts refilled, and raised her head to meet his gaze. “Well, almost never. There was the one time when you yelled at me for hurting you.”

When he just titled his head she tapped a finger against his warm skin, over a long, thin scar. “The wound on your side?”

He nodded as if remembering. “Yeah. That didn’t really hurt as much as I let on.”

Felicity’s hand paused with the tweezers between her fingers. “Say again?”

“You were spending a lot of time with Barry,” he informed her as if it explained everything. Which it didn’t. Unless...

Her eyes widened behind her black frames, “Are you saying you, Oliver Queen, former billionaire playboy, were jealous of forensic scientist Barry Allen?”

“You spending  _a lot_  of time with him.”

Felicity laughed, leaning in close to his hand to work out the piece of wood. “Wow. Wait till I tell Barry.”

“He’s aware.”

His voice was so dry Felicity couldn’t help laughing again. “I can’t believe you faked being hurt just to get my attention.”

“I did not fake being hurt,” he reminded her, hissing when she tugged on splinter. “There was an actual wound involved.”

She nodded, trying her best to look very solemn. “You’re right. Very pain. Much hurt.”

He narrowed his eyes the way he did when he was aware she was making a joke he didn’t understand but she waved it off, not prepared to explain Doge to someone who barely understood what a meme was.

“There, all done.” She held up the splinter for him to see, and she had to give it to him, it was a good two inches long and had gone deep into his hand. “Want to keep it for a souvenir?”

“No, I’m good.”

Felicity let the splinter fall to the ground as she brought up Oliver’s hand to kiss the wound better, her stomach growing warm at the look in Oliver’s eyes as she put a Band-Aid on his palm.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm?”

“Want to go back to the hotel?”

She met his eyes with a smile, felt her knees go a little weak but managed a nod. “Yeah. Yeah, hotel is a good idea.”


End file.
